


Wes is an Ungrateful Ass

by ToriiStorii



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is done with Wes' shit, Gen, One Shot, Skulker for .25 seconds, he's just trying to save the day damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiStorii/pseuds/ToriiStorii
Summary: Danny's just trying to save the day.Unfortunately, sometimes people tend to get in the way of that.Sometimes, they're named Wes Weston, and Danny questions why he even bothers.





	Wes is an Ungrateful Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I know little of Wes’ personality and haven’t written for a canon universe in a long time

It was supposed to be a routine fight. Bad guy appears, exchange witty banter, kick the enemy back into the Ghost Zone. You know, a normal, everyday fight with some ghost or other.

 

Routine was broken that day, much to the frustration of all involved.

* * *

 

Danny laughed in Skulker’s face after dodging another rocket. Really, did Skulker still think that he was going to beat him?

 

Skulker growled and swiped at him with a glowing blade. So predictable. At least until the ghost seemed to spot something below them. Grinning, Skulker dived, and came back up with a struggling human. “Surrender whelp, or I might just have a human pelt adorning my wall instead of yours.”

 

Danny’s eyes widened. Less because of the threat and more because of who Skulker had grabbed. He had been expecting Jazz or Tucker. Instead it was… “Wes?!”

 

The boy glared at Danny. “No shit.”

 

Before Wes could continue and so he could shut Skulker up, Danny shot an ectobeam into the other ghost’s face, causing him to drop his hostage. Before he could fall far, Danny grabbed him and took off, trying to put distance between them and a now screaming Skulker. Wes squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. Danny couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“Fenton!” Wes shouted. “Put me down right now!”

 

Oh right, Danny had forgotten that Wes knew he was Phantom _and_ Fenton. Normally he’d just mock the redhead in some way, but he was too annoyed to bother this time. He glared down at Wes and shouted back, “I’m trying to save your life you ungrateful ass!”

 

A pause, then Wes started cackling. “You actually responded to _Fenton!_ Try denying it now!”

 

Danny ignored him and flew on. If he dropped the boy off on a roof without a way to get down, well, nobody liked Wes much anyway.

* * *

 

When Danny got to Casper the next day, he was surprised to see that Wes had found a way off the roof. Maybe he had called 911. Probably. As it was, there was a crowd around him. They often formed when Wes started going off about his “Fenton is Phantom” conspiracy theory. Danny watched from the side, wondering what he was saying this time. Nothing good most likely, abandoning him on the roof wouldn’t have won the ghost boy any favors.

 

“I have proof this time! He responded to _Fenton!_ Why would he respond if that wasn’t his name?” Wes demanded. Oooh, that was his basis this time. Go figure.

 

“Maybe because Fenton and Phantom sound similar?” Kwan offered.

 

As Wes was about to argue, he spotted Danny on the side. “Just ask him!” he screeched, pointing. The crowd turned to look at Danny.

 

Raising his hands, Danny shook his head. “Sounds like Phantom just misheard you Weston. You really should learn how to speak more clearly.”

 

The bell rung, and Danny darted inside, trying not to laugh as he listened to Wes cursing behind him.

 


End file.
